Taming The Crazy Beast
by Shadow-Flower-76
Summary: First part of Sibling Support, when Sakura Honda has a chance encounter with Keiji Maeda he turns her world upside down and she gets the unexpected, but when trouble arrives, will they stay faithful? Bad summary, please R&R, KMxOC, MIxOC, rating may chang
1. Chap 1: Preparing For Battle

**Anyone who's read Sibling Support and has not read my profile page should know that this is the first part of Sibling Support, I will write for that when this is finished... well, if I finish it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except Sakura, she is my own created character, second daughter of Tadakatsu Honda, thus making her Ina's younger sister**

**Chapter 1: Preparing For Battle**

**Sakura sat up in bed, head resting against the wall, staring at the opening to the room, the strong, cold, wind was making the door slide open and closed, making the moonlight shine in every time the door slid open, Sakura had the bed furthest away from the door, so the moonlight mostly shone over her sisters bed, Sakura had always considered Ina the more beautiful and in this light, with Ina sleeping in the moonlight and Sakura watching her in the shadows, well, in her opinion it only made her right. But she was afraid that the cold wind howling through the door would wake her sister up, she quietly got up and crept over to the door and closed it, and wrapped the lock around the door, even though it was Sakura that needed the sleep for a battle the next day... Well, later that day, it was Ina who was getting married soon, and she needed her sleep. Sakura tiptoed back to her bed and lay down under the covers, she was trying to concentrate about leaving for the battle tomorrow and, while she was trying to remember what Hanzo had said to her, it was her first battle and he and her father were making sure that she was prepared, even though she doubted that Hanzo would let her out of his sight, and while she was thinking, sleep finally claimed her.**

**Sakura would have liked to have slept in the next morning, but Ina decided to wake her up in the most natural way, and the sunlight streaming through the open door forced Sakura's eyes to open, she yawned and stretched her arms above her head, not even wincing when she hit the wall, she'd been doing that since she was little, she didn't even feel any pain anymore, she looked around and saw Ina, fully dressed and brushing her long black hair at the vanity which the two of them shared in between the two beds, Ina smiled when she saw her younger sister awake** "Ah, the early bird"** Ina said with a light sarcasm, Sakura simply smiled in return and stood up, she'd dressed in her armour earlier so there was very little for her to do until everyone was ready to leave for Nagashino, but somehow, Sakura had a feeling that something was going to happen, something life altering... For her, at the very least, she hated that feeling, the last time she'd had it it had effectively ruined her friendship with Hanzo, and as Sakura grew, so did the distance between them, but she knew that she'd be okay with him watching over her during the battle, even though whenever she was scouting for the Tokugawa, if he wasn't on a mission, he watched over her, constantly, even though they both knew that Sakura would never feel the same way towards him as he did towards her... She'd felt guilty at the beginning, but now it all seemed to follow a pattern, and she was still relieved that she no longer felt guilt when the two rarely spoke directly to each other.**

"Here"** Ina said, standing up,** "You've got a busier day than me"** And she walked over to Sakura's bed and sat down behind her, and starting brushing her hair and, even though Sakura didn't, Ina winced with every knot. Sakura may have been the better fighter and the stronger, but it didn't stop Ina being incredibly protective of her younger sister, ever since their mother had died, Sakura looked into the vanity and saw her sister's face, she rolled her eyes** "Relax Ina, you're not hurting me"

**Ina pulled a face** "I know but..."** She looked at Sakura's face and their eyes met** "I'm still your little sister... and always be will be"** Sakura said in understanding and pulled a face as well, she'd had to get used to it, to her sister and father, she would never grow up, she was surprised that Tadakatsu was letting her on the battlefield, even though he'd never allowed Ina too.**

**Ina seemed to guess what Sakura was thinking, it was a perk as they were so close,** "Sakura, you know that Lord Ieyasu asked me, but even though Father refused, if it went to me I would have probably said 'No', even though I do sometimes wonder what it's like"

**Sakura smiled, **"Don't let your fiancé hear you say that"** Sakura teased, Ina simply smiled, used to this banter, especially lately, ever since the engagement had been announced, but Sakura's smiled faded and she stood up as soon as her hair was tied up and walked over to the corner of the room, where both of their weapons were resting, Sakura picked up her bow and spun it around a few times and Ina could sense her uneasiness, and she had a horrible feeling she knew what was wrong with her** "Sakura..."** She started, not entirely knowing what to say** "Father won't be overlooking you on the marriage front, I'm sure he's trying to find someone for you"** Sakura scoffed** "Yeah right..."

**Ina stood up and walked behind her sister and threw her arms around her neck** "Come now Sakura, don't be like that, trust me" **Ina dropped Sakura a small hint, one which she didn't miss, she turned her head to look at Ina, a small smile on her face** "You know who Father's got for me?"** A small smirk came to Ina's face but she shook her head** "No... He's still deciding"** Sakura forced Ina to release her grip when she turned around to face her sister** "Ina, please promise me that you won't let him make me marry someone... Well, someone I wouldn't be happy with!"** Ina could see the dread in her eyes, but Ina smiled** "I promise"

**Then a shadow across the door got both of their attention, it was Hanzo, he looked at Sakura, and she had learned to pick up the awkwardness in his eyes** "We're ready to go"** Was all he said, Sakura nodded and he left, the two sisters looked at each other for a moment before Sakura turned and left her room, Ina right behind her.**

***

**Meanwhile, in the Takeda camp, Yukimura Sanada was pacing up and down, his brother, Nobuyuki Sanada and Katsuyori Takeda where with him,** "Relax Yukimura, we outnumber the Oda"** But it didn't stop him from pacing** "I have a bad feeling about this battle"** Nobuyuki stood up and put his hands on Yukimura's shoulders to stop him from pacing** "Yukimura! Relax! I've never seen you nervous before, especially not before a battle... Lord Shingen's thought of everything, we own most of the territory; we only need to strike at the Oda main camp before the Tokugawa arrive"** Yukimura, who was forced to stand still looked at his older brother** "The Tokugawa arrive tomorrow afternoon... We'll have to be fast"** Katsuyori said, resting his head on his fist, the two Sanada brothers looked at him**

***

**Keiji Maeda was in the Oda camp, lying down near the entrance, there was a huge meeting going on around him, his uncle, Toshiie, was involved in it, mostly in friendly banter with Katsuie Shibata and Hideyoshi Hashiba, but at least they were coming up with plans, all Keiji had been told was that he was staying behind the Oda's lines until Nobunaga's order, he found it so boring, why couldn't he rush the main camp with his troops, he was strong and crazy enough to do that, but he had to follow orders. Keiji looked towards his lord Nobunaga, he was calm, like he already knew what was going to happen, Keiji had to admit, he was fairly anxious to see what Nobunaga had planned, but another part of him had a bad feeling, but he also felt strange, that somehow, after tomorrow, his life would never be the same again, but he had no idea what was causing it... All he knew was that the Tokugawa arriving would change the outcome of the battle** 'Maybe that's what Nobunaga's waiting for...'** Keiji thought hopefully, suddenly he heard footsteps behind him** "Come on Keiji, neither of us are on watch tonight"** His uncle, Toshiie, said, and Keiji stood up and walked with Toshiie back to their room, that was another thing he didn't particularly like, he had to share with his uncle because Nobunaga refused to promote him due to 'poor attitude', something which Toshiie had to always keep him in check for, but eventually, his bad mood disappeared in his sleep, and he dreamt about an angel... but she was waiting for him, and she wasn't normal... She was a warrior, even in his sleep; Keiji didn't know why he was dreaming this, he had no idea who she was.**

**AN: Okay so this is story 1 chapter 1, please R&R but no flames please even though criticism and advice are appreciated. Chapter 2 should be coming shortly, and in case you haven't guessed, not historically accurate!**


	2. Chap 2: The Battle of Nagashino Part I

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except Sakura, she is my own created character, second daughter of Tadakatsu Honda, thus making her Ina's younger sister**

**AN: I know that it might be a bit weird to have a battle so early on but I had to do something, also this won't be historic or as it is in the game I can hardly remember it... I'll stop playing Warriors Orochi 2 and go back to Samurai Warriors 2 soon, I promise... okay when I stop playing Dynasty Warriors 6... Damn it! I will start playing SW2 again! I will, I will!**

**Chapter 2: The Battle of Nagashino Part I**

**Keiji Maeda was awake before Toshiie, he took a quick look through the open door and saw that it was light, he got up and dressed and gave his uncle a quick shake to wake him up before picking up his weapon and going outside. No sooner than taking two steps outside he was almost run over by a battalion of men** "Whoa! Calm down"** Keiji called after them, but they didn't hear him or so he thought but he could of sworn one of them called him a 'hypocrite', he didn't blame them but didn't particularly like it all the same** 'What's going on?'** Keiji thought, Toshiie, who dressed in record time, was right behind him now and had obviously picked up the rush as well,** "Well either the Tokugawa or the Takeda are early"** Keiji looked to his uncle, confused, Toshiie rolled his eyes** "Either our allies have come to help earlier than expected or the Takeda have attacked us earlier than we could set up our riflemen"** Keiji nodded and looked away so Toshiie couldn't see his face** 'Riflemen... They ruin everything, it's just no fun'** Both the warriors headed over to the main camp.**

***

**Yukimura Sanada was looking out from the main camp, his brother Nobuyuki came and put his hand on his shoulder, hoping to comfort him, but it didn't really work** "I told Lord Katsuyori that we should have attacked in the night, I had a horrible feeling that they'd be early"** he said and Nobuyuki looked out, over to the Oda main camp and mixed in with all the Oda troops, were Tokugawa troops** "Does our lord know?"** Nobuyuki asked, and Yukimura nodded** "I told him, he's preparing a retreat plan, just in case, now our chance of defeat is much greater... But we have to keep Lord Katsuyori alive, no matter the outcome" **Nobuyuki nodded and saw his brothers point, now their chance of winning this battle was much less, the Tokugawa had evened the odds, and he didn't like the way that Nobunaga, who was supreme commander of their combined enemies, wasn't moving any of his men, Oda or Tokugawa **'If I know Nobunaga then he's got something planned which will all but seal the fate of this battle, Lord Katsuyori's retreat plan had better be a fast one, before it's too late'

***

**Everybody in the Oda army had been informed by Lord Nobunaga that Tadakatsu Honda was bringing his youngest daughter to the battlefield and they had all been expecting her to be a small frail child who would hide behind her father, maybe holding a sword for appearances sake, but nobody was more surprised than Keiji Maeda when the Tokugawa arrived early, everybody knew what Ina looked like, she was virtually famous for her beauty and skill, and her sister didn't look that different to her had long black hair tied up in a high ponytail, her hair wasn't as long as Ina's but it was still long, her skin was also paler than her sisters, but they had the same pink eyes and a similar armour, but hers consisted mostly of red and black with small parts of green, as opposed to Ina who wore blue and white with small parts of pink, but they also both used bows, but Sakura's looked heavier than Ina's, making it stronger, it also had two blades at either end as opposed to one. When the Tokugawa officers arrived outside the main camp, Ieyasu, Tadakatsu and Sakura all dismounted while the rest and their soldiers went to take up their positions on the lower part of the battlefield, where they'd been placed for this battle, Tadakatsu hated to, but he entered the main camp with Ieyasu, leaving Sakura alone, and it didn't take Magoichi Saika or Hideyoshi Hashiba long to work their way over to her, but Toshiie Maeda saw and rolled his eyes, Magoichi however, beat his friend to her** "First time on the battlefield?"** He asked her, she nodded, not really looking at him, and he could see already that she was going to be a stubborn one**

"Don't worry, stick by me and you'll be safe beautiful princess"** Sakura smiled slightly, Ina had warned her about Magoichi Saika and his 'charms' and looked at him** "Can you not think of anything new? I know you've said that to my sister before, and most likely every other girl you see on the battlefield"** This earned a lot of laughter from the surrounding officers, the troops were smirking but fighting laughter Magoichi was surprised** "Man, girls really DO tell each other everything!"** And Hideyoshi tried to ease his way even closer to her, bringing him to Magoichi's side** "Magoichi, stop picking on the new ones"** Sakura rolled her eyes** "And you think you've got a better chance? Besides I know you're married"** Hideyoshi and Magoichi exchanged defeated glances while the officers were roaring with laughter, including Keiji and Toshiie who were only about five paces away** "Come on guys! Leave the kid alone before her father comes out"** Keiji said to them, earning a bit more laughter, Sakura raised her eyebrows, looking slightly offended** "'Kid'? You're about the same age as me"** Keiji smile faded slightly, but it was still there** "No way... How old are you?"

"I'm 18 in a few months"** She answered, and then raised her eyebrows slightly** "Your turn?"

"Okay, so we are around the same age, I'm 19"

**Sakura smiled, almost cheekily** "I win"** Keiji shrugged but nodded, his smile was fainter than before but Toshiie's grew, and then Nobunaga and Ieyasu came out and everyone was silent** "Ieyasu and Tadakatsu will join the rest of their troops but Sakura shall be placed under the protection of Toshiie and Keiji Maeda... Now go to your stations, the time is almost here"** Everyone started dispersing but Toshiie and Keiji went over to Sakura** "Oh great"** She said, it was sarcastic but not cruel** "Hey, us, or Magoichi Saika and Hideyoshi Hashiba?"** Toshiie said to her** "Fair point, where are you guys?"** Keiji suddenly remembered his dream... She was the angel...but they'd been on different sides, Toshiie cleared his throat and answered for him** "We're slightly further up the battlefield behind our lines waiting for the order to charge the enemy camp"** Sakura nodded and mounted her horse, two soldiers brought Keiji and Toshiie theirs and they led her to the higher part of the battlefield.**

**When they reached their part of the battlefield, Sakura looked out towards the Takeda camp and she pulled a face, Keiji, who was beside her, saw it** "What's wrong?"** She looked towards him, looking slightly embarrassed** "It's... nothing really, but my future brother in law... he's a general in the Takeda... it shouldn't bother me really"** She tried to dismiss it, but Keiji looked interested** "Your sister?" **Sakura nodded** "Yeah she'd getting married, I'd probably guess that his brother is here too"

**Keiji raised his eyebrows** 'Brothers?'** He thought** 'No way, it can only be the Sanada brothers... Wow that's gotta be harsh on the poor kid'** He cleared his throat** "Who are these brothers you refer too?"

"Nobuyuki and Yukimura Sanada"** Sakura clarified and Keiji nodded, it had been what he'd thought, but Tadakatsu was clever, the Sanada's and the Honda's, it was a clever marriage, both families were powerful, both strong and well respected, Sakura seemed to read his mind** "Call the power a bonus..."** Keiji looked confused, Sakura smiled** "They actually love each other, I know both the brothers well... Might be a bit awkward later on... That's probably why I was chosen, better me than Ina"** Sakura muttered the last part but Keiji still caught it, and he doubted that Toshiie was turning a blind ear**

**Before Keiji could answer the Takeda battle cry was heard, and the infamous Takeda Cavalry was racing towards them, Keiji noticed that they were being lead by a Takeda officer, he looked like an important one, he looked around his and Sakura's age, he guessed he would be in-between their ages, Nobunaga was still within earshot** "Today... The old way dies... And the way of warfare moves forward"** Toshiie nodded in the general direction of in front of the main camp, and Keiji saw that hundreds of rifleman had lined up and were all waiting for the order** 'So that's what the rush had been'** Keiji thought, it had had nothing to do with Tokugawa's arrival, they had been getting ready for the Takeda's charge** "Fire!"** Nobunaga shouted, and out of the corner of his eye, Keiji saw Sakura tense, Toshiie must have noticed it too for he looked in her direction for a split second, before looking back to the almost decimated Takeda Cavalry, horses were still falling... Keiji looked and saw the officer struggling to reach his weapon... He couldn't stand it anymore, it just didn't feel right to him; he kicked his horse forward, and heard Sakura and Toshiie shout after him, he felt pained as one of Sakura's hands brushed his side as he went forward, she'd tried to stop him, he almost felt like turning around and say to her that he wouldn't leave, but it was too late for him to turn around now, whether Sakura Honda was there or not.**

***

**Yukimura was on his horse, a wave of the famous, and almost impossibly strong, Takeda Cavalry behind him, he raised his spear and shouted the Takeda war cry, hearing the others behind him echo it and kicked his horse forward, the rest followed him swiftly, he was aware of his brother and Katsuyori watching him from the camp, but Yukimura's bad feeling returned, stronger than before, and when he heard the gunshots, he knew what was happening, his horse collapsed from underneath him and Yukimura felt a bullet skim his left shoulder, just underneath his armour, and the pain ripped through him, he landed beside his horse, seeing others fall around him, he caught a glimpse of Sakura Honda, his future sister in law's pained face, he found it hard to believe that she was on the battlefield and wondered if Ina was there too. And then he blacked out.**

**Yukimura was only unconscious for a few seconds, but it meant that a few seconds had been wasted, he blinked a few times and saw the line in the rifleman change as more horses hit the ground, Yukimura coughed slightly and then stretched his good arm out, trying to reach for his spear, he grunted in the pain the movement caused** "Got to.... Get away... Before the next... Round"** Yukimura felt like cursing, his weapon was only about two inches away from his hand. Suddenly he heard more gunshots and was ready to welcome death, but instead he felt a strong arm around his body and saw his spear move, and the gunshots was trailing behind the horse that was carrying his saviour, he looked up and saw an Oda officer. When they were out of range, almost back at the main camp, he was dropped to the ground, a long way Yukimura noticed, and heard his spear being dropped beside him, the Oda officer turned back to face the Oda army.** "I am Keiji Maeda... Servant of the Oda!"** He said to Yukimura, and then turned back towards him** "But... uh, I just changed affiliations... So I guess I'm just a regular guy now"** He shrugged slightly and dismounted, and then helped Yukimura to his feet** "You got spirit kid... What's your name?"

"Yukimura..."** He winced as Keiji pulled him to his feet** "Sanada"** Keiji noted his appearance, **'So this guy who's brother is marrying Ina? Which will make him a brother in law to Sakura? Hope she appreciates me saving him... Though chances are I'll get a slap for deserting her... She looks like the slapping type... Oh well, uncle Toshiie will look after her... Wonder if he'll be after her too... Hope not, surely she's too young for him...'** Keiji thought, and then hit his horse, which ran to the edge of the battlefield** "Well, I'm gonna help you out Yukimura... Just promise me you'll stay safe... or at least stay alive, I don't want you dying to be on my conscious after I just saved ya"

"I promise... Even though I don't really see the point"** Yukimura added in a mutter, Keiji still heard him **"Everyone's got a reason to live... It's kinda the whole point of being born in the first place... Just stick with me Yukimura... We're gonna need that spear of yours to pull through"** Yukimura still looked defeated, so Keiji dragged him back to the main camp, the Takeda needed to seriously re-group after most of the cavalry had been decimated, and Keiji was going to help them do it.**

***

**Sakura knew she should have tried to grab Keiji properly when he tried to run for it... Although she couldn't deny she was extremely grateful that Yukimura had not been killed, she pulled a face that it had been Keiji, she had kind of wanted him around, if only for protection from Magoichi... She was praying that Hideyoshi had had the sense to give up on her, she knew that Magoichi would go to all and any lengths to actually make a beautiful girl fall for him, but she was sure that if she or Toshiie didn't stop him then her father would, and she couldn't stop the smile coming to her lips, but when the second round fired, the smile faded into a slight frown.**

"I know Keiji"** Toshiie said suddenly to her** "He'll be fine, he's just... Acting on his instincts"

**Sakura couldn't think of a good reply, and it was then that something dawned on her** 'If Keiji Maeda is truly as good of a fighter as the rumours say, then that's the odds evened up considerably'** she looked to Toshiie desperately, praying that he would prove her wrong, but he didn't. She looked back to where Keiji was just out of sight, and then saw his horse go to the edge of the battlefield** 'He's fighting with Yukimura after all?'** She thought bitterly** 'As if the battle wasn't awkward enough with me having to fight Yukimura and Nobuyuki!'** Then, even though she doubted it, she wondered if Tadakatsu was having a similar problem** 'No chance... You wouldn't think he had any emotions if you met him solely on the battlefield.'

**Suddenly the Oda and familiar Tokugawa war cries brought her from her thoughts. The battle had begun. In sync with Toshiie she kicked her horse forward and prayed that, not only would she survive, but also everyone, Tadakatsu, Ieyasu, Hanzo, even though he wasn't on the battlefield yet, Yukimura, Nobuyuki, Keiji and Toshiie also survived... But she doubted that they would all survive the morning let alone the entire battle.**

***

**Keiji Maeda literally dragged Yukimura back to the Takeda main camp, he greeted with surprise by Nobuyuki and Katsuyori, they were about to be formally introduced but Keiji was agitated, too used to the orderly fashion of the Oda.**

"No time!"** He said in desperation** "Listen, they're going to do alternating rounds as soon as Nobunaga realises that we can advance in between rounds! Lord Katsuyori you've got to start the retreat, Nobuyuki can go cover the escape point, make sure that neither the Oda or Tokugawa get control of it, Yukimura you stay with me until Katsuyori is fairly close to retreat and then you and me will join him! How about that? I just came up with a plan!"** He said in delight, the officers looked dumbfounded until they'd processed his quick plan fully and then started moving.**

**Suddenly Keiji heard the familiar Oda war cry, and it was closely followed by the Tokugawa war cry** 'Katsuyori better move quickly, or it looks like me and Yukimura may just be caught in a crossfire... But we gotta defend the main camp, for now... I wonder which way uncle Toshiie has taken Sakura...'** Keiji saw the oncoming army getting closer and closer.** 'My betrayal to the Oda will be worth it, I refuse to let them fall here'** He vowed.**

***

**A figure in the shadows was listening to Keiji give his plan; he decided to report it to Lord Nobunaga... It felt strange to him, not to report to Lord Ieyasu, the man he'd called 'Master' for years.**

**He disappeared, leaving no trace that he'd ever been there**

**...**

**AN: Sorry for the long wait! But I got stumped after Keiji betrayed the Oda! Okay I really do want reviews now, even one will do, I only want to know that I'm not writing for myself!**

**Oh btw, can anyone guess who the shadowy figure is? If you can't then you're really out of sync with this game I made it so obvious!**

**Please R&R**


	3. Chap 3: The Battle of Nagashino Part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except Sakura, she is my own created character, second daughter of Tadakatsu Honda, thus making her Ina's younger sister**

**AN: I know it's been a really really long time since I updated anything, but I have a good excuse! I think... well my internet and school work... same old same old really, so I'll just shut up and start writing! Oh and I played this stage earlier so I have a better idea of the battle now! Finally stopped playing Warriors Orochi 2 and DW 6. Oh yeah I've also tweaked a *slight* part of the battle, you'll find out in Sakura's first part.**

**Chapter 3: The Battle of Nagashino Part II – The Retreat**

**Nobunaga Oda was on his horse in the Oda-Tokugawa main camp, his bride No by his side. Suddenly he heard a voice beside him, many of the troops jumped but Nobunaga didn't, he didn't even look the newcomers way like No.**

"My lord, Katsuyori Takeda has started to retreat, Nobuyuki Sanada is covering the escape point and Keiji Maeda and Yukimura Sanada are going to defend the main camp until Katsuyori has almost fully retreated" **Hanzo relayed the information like any loyal spy, he detested Nobunaga but served him faithfully as it was Ieyasu's orders.**

**Nobunaga didn't look surprised, but No looked downhearted, Nobunaga turned to a messenger** "Tell Magoichi Saika to order the riflemen to take alternating shots, as one man fires the one next to him should reload, as he reloads the other should fire. Don't give the enemy room to breathe, they can advance in-between rounds"** The messenger bowed and ran to where Magoichi Saika was stationed, Nobunaga finally looked towards Hanzo and nodded, and Hanzo knew what he had to do.**

*******

**Sakura was cutting down troops with Toshiie Maeda, despite the riflemen the Takeda cavalry was still vast in number, and it took every good shot Sakura had to help even the front lines, fire covered the battlefield from the gunpowder, she had dismounted her horse early in the fray, despite Toshiie's strong protests, to prevent him from coming to any harm. **

**She saw a cavalry unit heading towards the main camp, then she saw a spare barrel of gunpowder between them and the main camp, and saw fire around the battlefield, a plan quickly formed in her head, then Toshiie's voice filled the battlefield** "Sakura! Stop them!"** She didn't need telling twice.**

**Sakura drew a fire arrow and ran towards the fire and placed the front of the arrow in it, setting it alight, she then carefully aimed towards the barrel, Toshiie's screaming voice called out to her from a few hundred meters away, she waited.**

**As soon as the cavalry unit was close enough she released the arrow, it flew through the air with frightening precision and went straight into the heart of the barrel. It exploded, killing the cavalry and the troops who had been close enough to the explosion, luckily the Oda riflemen nearby survived, she took a deep breath, and it felt like the battlefield had gone quiet.**

**That was because it had, the riflemen had stopped shooting. Sakura heard Toshiie shout for her attention, she turned to face him and saw him galloping towards her, when he got closer to her he stretched his arm out for her to grab hold of, she knew there must be a problem if Toshiie wanted her out of the battlefield that quickly. She grabbed hold of his arm and he pulled her on top of the horse behind him.**

**As soon as they were back behind their main lines they heard another charge of the Takeda cavalry, Sakura was slightly relieved that it was only a captain leading them, neither Yukimura nor Keiji were in sight. When the whole cavalry unit was visible then the riflemen did another full round again, but it didn't stop. Sakura looked towards the riflemen units, she had to stop her mouth dropping open, they were firing in alternating rounds.**

"Nice shot on the gunpowder by the way" **Toshiie almost shouted to her, she almost smiled at his attempt to cheer her up through the noise of the rounds. Then the guns stopped, and for a short time the battlefield was silent then the war cries of the two armies were heard again throughout the battlefield again, the charge was being commenced again.**

*******

**Katsuyori Takeda was running through the 'back' of the battlefield, behind the main camp trying to reach Nobuyuki and the escape point, Tokugawa and Oda battalions were blocking his main route, and they were pursuing him, led by Hideyoshi Hashiba. He should have formed some other escape routes when Yukimura's scouts and Keiji Maeda both said that some Oda and Tokugawa troops had left the battlefield.**

**He stopped when more firing was heard on the other side of the battlefield, his guards stopped with him and kept scanning the area while Katsuyori listened intently to the fray. The guns didn't stop for a long time. And when they did it went deathly silent, but not for long, then the war cry of the Oda, and then the Tokugawa behind them, brought Katsuyori back to his senses and he ran on with his guards. **

**Eventually the escape point wasn't very far away, then he was ambushed by Hanzo and many Iga Ninja were with him, Katsuyori needed help if he was going to survive this, and he needed it fast.**

*******

**Keiji was running with Yukimura to get to the escape point, they figured that Katsuyori would have escaped by now, only to find that the path he should have taken was blocked by many enemy soldiers, Keiji and Yukimura hid behind a wagon and observed the force in front of them.**

"Should we try and cut through them?"** Yukimura whispered to Keiji**

"We could try, but it's obvious that Katsuyori went another way and we'd waste too much time trying to get through all of these"** Much as Keiji would have enjoyed it, he wanted Yukimura to survive this battle at least, and he'd been praying that the final charge of the cavalry had bought them enough time, but now he was doubting it.** "We'll go around them like Katsuyori did, let's just pray he made it to your brother"

**Yukimura looked at him surprised; he'd never mentioned that Nobuyuki was his brother. Keiji sped off before Yukimura could ask anything and then Yukimura found himself sprinting to keep up with the giant man's steps. Yukimura made sure that they were out of hearing range of any troops before he had to shout, so he could be heard above gunfire, to Keiji** "How did you know that Nobuyuki was my brother?"

"I didn't until earlier today"** Keiji admitted, deciding to be completely honest with the younger warrior** "Sakura Honda told me, literally just before the battle started"

**Yukimura stopped dead in his tracks; Keiji stopped as well, a few meters in front of him** "Sakura? My future sister-in-law?"** He asked, he thought he'd seen her on the battlefield when he had been caught with the bullets with his cavalry unit, just before he'd blacked out, but had hoped he was seeing things.** "Yeah, Sakura Honda, youngest child of Tadakatsu Honda"** Keiji repeated, eager to move on, they both knew it was dangerous to stand still for too long, especially with all the riflemen.**

"Is Ina here as well?"** Yukimura asked, finding himself suddenly curious**

"No, Sakura, Tadakatsu, Ieyasu and Hanzo, and a few minor officers I think, probably lieutenants, but I've got a bad feeling..."** Keiji trailed off**

**Suddenly, Yukimura felt he had the bad feeling too** "Why?"

"Because she was placed with the Oda, not with her father, like Ina would have been, she was placed with me and my uncle Toshiie Maeda. I've got a feeling that Nobunaga is trying to get Sakura into the Oda, she's a better shot than Ina I'm led to gather from Nobuyuki"

"Yeah she is, stronger too. Maybe you're right..."** Yukimura agreed, suddenly a thought hit him** "The sudden alliance between the Oda and Tokugawa, maybe Nobunaga was trying to make it stronger!"

"What do you mean?"** Keiji was confused**

**Yukimura knew Keiji was confused, but he was very patient person, luckily** "Think about it, he put Sakura, Tadakatsu's beautiful, only single daughter, with the Maeda's, and you're only just older than her"

**Keiji understood instantly, he didn't know whether he should be appalled or pleased** "He was trying to pair me and Sakura together?! Tadakatsu would never fight against one of his own daughters... And Ina is going to marry into the house of Sanada!"

**Yukimura caught onto Keiji's idea** "Of course, he's trying to strengthen his army through marriage, because he assumed you would be loyal to Toshiie, who would never betray Nobunaga, Ina and Sakura are hardly ever apart, thus bringing the Sanada to the Maeda, who are in the Oda"** Yukimura was also equally impressed and repulsed by Nobunaga's smart plan**

**Keiji smiled, but not for his loss of Sakura** "And I ruined his plan"** Yukimura joined in with his smile, glad that one of Nobunaga's master plans had not worked.**

**The guns stopped and it was eerily silent for a time, then the sound of the Oda and Tokugawa war cries shook the battlefield with its sheer volume.** "Let's keep moving"** Yukimura suggested, and he and Keiji ran on.**

**Keiji suddenly became worried, Nobunaga's plan had come closer to fruition than he had let on, Keiji had been instantly infatuated with the younger Honda sister, like Nobunaga had hoped for, and he had felt Sakura try to grab him when he changed his affiliations from the Oda and saved Yukimura. Keiji forced his legs to carry on when he felt like he should have stopped dead, did she feel for him like he did her? He shook his head, there was no way he could let himself believe that, and even if she did, and Nobunaga's plan worked and she stayed in the Oda, he had blown his chances by deserting the Oda, and Keiji mentally kicked himself, he had effectively ruined his chances with the perfect girl, but he was still glad he had saved Yukimura instead of staying in the Oda.**

**Eventually they reached the bridge crossway, and they both stopped when they saw troops, bearing the Tokugawa flag, crossing the bridge. And Tadakatsu Honda was at the head of the troops.**

"Tadakatsu Honda!"** Yukimura said, and Keiji realised that he wouldn't have fought a battle against Tadakatsu, only on the same side as him, but he still would have seen his almost unparalled might on the battlefield.**

"You go on to Katsuyori. I'll stop Tadakatsu"** Keiji declared his next move, then looked towards Yukimura, not for permission, merely to see his face.**

**Yukimura looked at him, horrified; the look Keiji had wanted from him** "Are you crazy? You're on your own and he virtually has the whole Tokugawa army with him!"

**Keiji merely shrugged, then whistled** "I guess I am crazy"** Was all he answered and then his horse came up beside him and he mounted it.** "Go on Yukimura, get Katsuyori out of here. Once you've both gone I'll follow you"

**Yukimura nodded and ran on, even though he doubted that he would survive the duel with Tadakatsu, but he knew that they were both impossibly strong, and hope dared to flicker in Yukimura's heart, maybe Keiji had a chance after all**

*******

**Tadakatsu was leading his troops forward across the bridge crossways, he was trying to deal with the hint Ieyasu had given him to after the battle and the news that Hanzo had given him when he had passed him to leave the battlefield, Tadakatsu knew that news made Hanzo as uneasy as it had him.**

'So, Lord Nobunaga is trying to get my girl to join the Oda, maybe eventually both of them.... I don't like it but the Tokugawa aren't really in a position to argue'** Tadakatsu thought** 'I wonder what his plans really are?'

**A whistle caught Tadakatsu's attention, bringing him from his thoughts, then suddenly Keiji Maeda on his powerful steed jumped down onto the bridge, Tadakatsu's horse reared but he calmed him down with little effort from the mighty warrior.**

"Ah, so the traitor shows his face at last"** Tadakatsu taunted, and then changed his tone** "Why did you betray the Oda? You've been there your entire life... Fancy a change of scene?"

**Keiji looked the fearsome, elder warrior straight in the eye** "No"** He decided to defend himself with the truth, he wasn't a traitor** "I didn't like the methods the Oda used to win, besides..."** He tilted his head inquisitively, but cheekily at the same time, a cocky grin on his face **"You can't say you're not happy I saved your future son in laws life"

**Tadakatsu stiffened, he couldn't deny he was grateful to the young and foolish warrior, but he wasn't going to admit it** 'How did he know?'** Then he remembered that he had stationed with Sakura, no doubt she would have reacted to the first Takeda charge. But it didn't matter to Tadakatsu; he just wanted to wipe that stupid grin off the kid's face.** "That's beside the point; I'm not the one who betrayed my family"

"Seems to me, fighting your family is as good as betraying them, and yeah, ok, I betrayed Toshiie, but I'm doing it for a good cause. Besides, I know what Nobunaga have in store for your little daughter, perhaps both of them"** Keiji was going to mention Ieyasu's name, but he decided against it, he didn't want to break the Honda-Tokugawa family relationship up, even though he should have. But he felt that if turmoil started now he could easily ruin Ina's chances of marriage to Nobuyuki, and he'd never hear the end of it.**

**Tadakatsu couldn't believe his ears, even Hanzo didn't know what was going to happen, how could he know?! But that just infuriated Tadakatsu; he was determined to leave this battlefield with his daughter beside him. Tadakatsu drew his spear and kicked his horse forward, charging at Keiji** "Leave him!"** He barked at his troops** "He's mine!"** And they obediently stayed away from the two warriors, knowing that the duel that was about to commence would be the most memorable one they would ever witness in their lives.**

*******

**Katsuyori Takeda was having a lot of trouble trying to fight Hanzo, even though he'd lost most of his Ninja and Katsuyori still had a lot of his guards left, he needed a stronger warrior than himself to save him** 'Here's where Keiji would come in useful'** He thought.**

**It wasn't long before his silent plea for help was answered, and it arrived in the form of Yukimura** "Lord Katsuyori! I'm here!"** And he charged in, cutting down many Ninja.**

**Hanzo, who had been hanging back, waiting for Katsuyori to tire, was now annoyed** "Infidel... You shall not interfere with my master's plans..."** And he jumped forward, Scythe ready, pointing forward.**

**Yukimura knew he had a tough fight on his hands, but after Keiji he was feeling strangely optimistic and energetic. He felt he could beat the Shadow.**

*******

**Ieyasu had hung back and let Tadakatsu take charge of the Tokugawa army to find Katsuyori, he had gone to the Oda main camp, and Nobunaga had made everyone leave, including his own guards and his wife.**

"You're not trying to squirm your way out on your end of the deal are you?"** Nobunaga asked him**

"No, but I just feel that there should be another way. You cannot ask an almost 18 year old girl to part from her father, she's too young and her sister is soon to be married!"** Ieyasu answered**

"Then that should distract Tadakatsu considerably for a short time"** Nobunaga answered calmly**

**Ieyasu sighed internally, he'd tried but secretly he knew that he could not sway Nobunaga from his decision** "At least tell me why you want Sakura in the Oda"** Ieyasu pleaded**

"You will know in time, good friend"** Nobunaga waved his hand, and Ieyasu knew that was his clue to leave, the conversation was officially over, and Ieyasu had lost the argument, and plea, for Sakura to return home with the Tokugawa. Ieyasu left the Oda main camp and it was quickly re vacated by guards and by No. Ieyasu just prayed that Nobunaga would say nothing on the subject to anyone.**

**But now there was only one thing truly bothering Ieyasu: How was he going to tell Sakura, let alone Tadakatsu? Especially with Ina's wedding so close, Sakura would be so disappointed to miss it, and Ina would plea that she needed her sister at her wedding, the two had been inseparably for 14 years.**

*******

**Yukimura had eventually beaten Hanzo, who had retreated, extremely disappointed.**

**It didn't take long after that for Yukimura and Katsuyori to reach Nobuyuki and they retreated.**

**They hadn't been travelling for long when they were caught up by Keiji Maeda, and some remaining Takeda officers, clearly Keiji had tried to save everyone he could, and Katsuyori thanked him from his heart.**

**Yukimura lagged slightly behind and Keiji followed suit, everyone assumed it was so they would act as vanguard, but they had different ideas.** "Did you hear anything?"** Yukimura asked**

**Keiji nodded gravely** "I caught the end of a conversation between Sakura, Ieyasu, Tadakatsu and Nobunaga, she's being forced to stay in the Oda. Tadakatsu looked grim but he can't do anything, neither can Sakura nor Ieyasu. Nobunaga's got them on too tight of a leash"

"So it could still be as we feared..."** Yukimura concluded eventually**

"How so?"** Keiji asked**

**Yukimura looked grimly at him** "Toshiie's not too old to marry Sakura, no one is, she's almost 18, and there are still plenty of other powerful families in the Oda... The Shibata's and the Hashiba's, even the Ishida's for a start!"

**Keiji despaired as he realised Yukimura was right, he could only pray for a miracle, he didn't like the idea of her being unprotected in the Oda.**

*******

**Sakura watched as the Tokugawa army left to go back to Mikawa, she grew sad as she felt she should be with them. She took a deep breath and then sighed. She couldn't believe she was stuck here. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, comforting, she turned around and it was Toshiie.**

"Don't worry, you'll see them again before you know it"** He said and smiled, she couldn't help but smile faintly in return, she somehow felt she knew that Toshiie would look after her in both Keiji's, Hanzo's and her father's absence.** **His smile faded abruptly, which made her dissipate also** "Lord Nobunaga wants to see you."

**It felt strange to have to refer to Nobunaga as 'Lord Nobunaga' now, she'd have to remember her place, she may have been given a high rank, far superior to her rank in the Tokugawa, probably to soften the blow of the move, but now she worked in the strictest army in Japan, possibly the world, she couldn't answer back here and get away with it like she could in the Tokugawa.**

"Sakura, I have a job for you... There's someone I need you to protect, his name is Mitsunari Ishida, he works for Hideyoshi and is the son of a powerful family, keep him safe for me will you?"

**Sakura dreaded this job already, if he worked for Hideyoshi then that meant that Magoichi would not be far away, and she inwardly cringed at the thought of him being so close to her without any protection, she could only pray that this Mitsunari would be of some help to her.**

**AN: Ok, there we go, chapter 3... 3000 words roughly (well in my word document at least), next chapter is almost finished so that should be up soon as well... hopefully.**

**Please R&R, just click on the review button below, no flames please**


End file.
